


A Family Moment. III

by bendingwind



Series: Blue Series [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, background Amy/Rory, implied River/Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never does say as much, but Rory was the first to meet his granddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Moment. III

He’s apparently stranded on some planet he’s never heard of, because the Doctor’s run off with Amy at his heels and he seems to have lost them. It isn’t the first time, and he doesn’t think it will be the last, and since there’s no _readily_ apparent danger, Rory decides that this is a good time to take a stroll through the nice green park across the street.

He finds them there, quite by accident.

River looks up and smiles her secretive smile. “Hello, Rory,” she says. His attention, however, is focused on the tiny little girl peering up at him from her lap.

“Erm, hi,” he replies, and he slumps down on the bench next to her. They’re friends, he thinks, sort of—anyway, they spent the better part of three months dashing around America together. “Who is—is she—?” He motions vaguely at the baby.

“Might be,” River says, and her smile widens. “Her name is Celeste.”

“That’s, er…” Rory motions a little helplessly. River laughs aloud, and little Celeste burbles with her.

“ _She_ wanted to be called Blue. It was a compromise. And she wanted to meet you, isn’t that right?” River tickles her under the chin, and Celeste burbles again, saliva bubbles forming around her mouth. Her eyes squint up in a smile.

“Here you go,” River says, casually handing Celeste over. He’s used to infants, from his rotation in the nursery at the hospital, but there’s a certain level of fear inherent in holding a child handed to you by possibly the most dangerous woman you’ve ever met. He balances her delicately on his knee and stares at her. She stares happily back, the very image of the baby pictures of Amy lining her parents’ mantle. He looks up to meet River’s calm gaze, startled.

She smirks again, that look that says, _I know so much that you don’t._

“What—?” he begins to ask, but she cuts him off.

“Spoilers,” she trills, leaning down to take Celeste from him again. “We’ll come see you again sometime, I promise. Have a nice day, Rory.”

She settles Celeste on her hip and vanishes further into the park faster than he would have believed, and he is left sitting on a bench wondering what the hell that was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first of the Blue series that I wrote, but it sat around on my computer for months before I worked it into the larger story. And _then_ I posted it everywhere but here. Oops?


End file.
